The Rising Tide
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Aang and Katara take a vacation to Ember Island, what happens on the beach stays on the beach. !LEMON! R


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

'**R'**

Aang and Katara lay under a blanket of stars on the beach of Ember Island, listening to the gentle lapping of the ocean. They had been there for hours just lying in each other's arms. Unable to resist her any longer, Aang turned his head towards hers, and captured her lips.  
The perfumed, flowery, warm air served as an aphrodisiac to heighten the mood even further. The soft faint sound of lips coming together and parting echoed around them. After a few moments their lips parted slightly, and their tongues moved to their own music.

Lying on their sides she caressed his face as his hands ran up her sides, and down her back. Katara let out a soft moan as he placed kisses from her mouth to her ear while nibbling, and trailing his tongue around its shell. His fingers ran along her hairline, and over her gold headband while whispering "I love you" into her ear. Aang pulled away slowly to look at her.

"I love you Aang" She said softly.

He looked at her with bedroom eyes, lifted his hand, and wiggled his fingers just slightly.

Katara felt him using the airbending to remove the pins gently from her. The light sound of metal falling to the sand was soon followed with the light whoosh as hair fell past her ears. He reached around her and began to untie the bottom of her long braid, threaded it apart with his fingers, and spread it all around her shoulders.

"I love your hair, it spills down all over like a rain storm." He said softly, while still running his hands through her silky, brown, tresses.

Their lips met again with even more passion. She climbed on top of him. The curtain of her hair blocking the view of his lips trailing down to her chin, and neck. Her hands were clutching his tunic as she felt him pull off the sash to her dress. He was devouring her neck. The nerve points were coming alive as the pace of his tongue moved quicker, and quicker; their breathing mimicking their hearts racing in their chests.

Katara was losing all control from the sensations he was giving her. The sensual seductive woman in her was tired of being in its cage, and was to ready to break out. She lifted her body up to help him take off his tunic. She rubbed her hands over the smooth skin of his bare firm chest, lowered her mouth, and began with soft kisses. The feeling of her wet tongue fluttering all around gave him shivers, and he let out a moan as she licked his nipples lightly. Her eyes were wide with delight as she looked at him up, and down. Katara gripped her hands firmly to his biceps.

"I guess wielding that staff of yours can't do any harm, and has served you well." She smiled seductively down to him.

He smirked back, and flipped them over peeling the top of her dress down with the motion; their bare chests rubbing over each other as hungry mouths crashed together. His body firmly pressed to hers.

Aang unhooked his sash. Aang studied her beautiful face, and figure. He wanted to capture the image in his mind forever. The desire to touch her overwhelmed him. He reached for her, and glided his hand over one breast gently. She's as soft, and as delicate as rose petals he thought to himself.

The feeling of him massaging her breasts felt wonderful; she closed her eyes to relish what he was doing to her. Electric shocks went up her spine as he sucked one of her rosy nipples into his warm mouth. She could no longer hold back her moans; which only furthered his excitement. Katara ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked, licked, and kissed all over her breasts. Oh my Gods! Are we really going to do this out here she thought to herself?

"Umm…..what if we get caught?" She asked breathlessly.

Aang put his hand to the ground and shook his head no. "Everyone's asleep I can feel it." He said as he grabbed her dress along with her panties, and pulled them down her legs, and into the sand.

His mouthed dropped open when he saw all of her.

"You're stunning, absolutely beautiful." He said starring at her intensely.

"Thank you Aang" She said softly.

She was naked for the first time in her life with a man. It was a strange, and exciting feeling. Katara had always assumed that the only way she would be losing her virginity would be as a bride. However, things change when you fall in love with the sexiest man in the universe she thought, she grinned to herself.

Katara's anxiety and self consciousness rose up in her chest as he ran his hands up her calves, inner thighs, and in between them. She laid her head back, and closed her eyes as he began to move his long fingers over her delicate folds. He moved them like a tracking system searching slowly for her most sensitive area. Her body jerked up, and she began to moan when he found it.

"You like that?" He asked in between kisses in a low sexy voice.

"Yesss……" She said in a tone she didn't recognize.

Aang began to stimulate her on the tiny spot that wiped all coherent thought out of her mind. He watched in fascination as she became completely unglued with pleasure when he slipped one finger inside her. He could feel that she was ready for him. She was already getting close to the edge, nut she didn't want it to be this way.

"Aang stop" She called to him in desperation.

"What Why?" He asked.

"I want you to make love to me, now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please Aang."

He nodded, and removed the rest of his clothing. The moment lied before him, and a sudden wave of nerves took hold of him. His skin felt hot, and he began to sweat.

What if I hurt her? What if I disappoint her? He thought to himself.

"Aang are you ok; you're turning bright red?"

"I'm ok don't worry." He said breathing heavily.

She stroked his hair, and smiled at him. "It's ok, listen to your heart Aang relaaax."

She said in a soothing seductive voice.

Spirits she's so calm, and I'm a nervous wreck, this is definitely not the airbender way he thought to himself. Aang closed his eyes to try to gain some control; his mind wandered back to all those years ago. Monk Giatso's words during his daily meditative sessions "Remember whenever you have doubts about what your doing. Concentrate on the moment; feel, don't think use your instincts."

Finally relaxed and the feeling both were experiencing echoed in their minds and bodies as he began to ease his length into her. He became intoxicated by her sweet nectar hugging, and bathing him. A feeling of completion, ultimate connection, and love swept over them. A brief few moments of pain took hold of her as he did away with the last remnants of her purity. Katara clutched his shoulders, whimpered, grit her teeth, and squeezed her eyes shut.

A tear fell from each eye from the overwhelming sensation of him entering her. Aang kissed each of her eyes gently, and down the track of her tears. Her wet eyelashes fluttered open to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; do you want me stop?" He asked with worry and guilt in his voice.

"No please don't stop." She said softly.

"But I hurt you."

"I'm ok Aang don't stop." She said with a tone, and look of desperation.

As Aang began to move Katara marveled in the feeling of being one with him.

Now I know what the other part of being a woman is all about, she thought to herself. Katara wrapped her arms, and legs around him straining to gather as much of him as possible. Spirits she feels soooo good. The words pounded into his brain over, and over as well as their hearts in their chests.

The sounds of ecstasy filled the night air as they rocked in perfect rhythm together.  
Her heavy eyes managed to capture the sight of him staring hungrily over her, as well as the magnificent sight of space looming over them. Their bodies moved faster; the fire inside them grew hotter, and hotter; both calling out the others name as they felt as if they were bouncing off the stars. An intense release of orgasmic waves suddenly ripped through their bodies. They felt weightless as if they could look down on themselves.

Amazed at the incredible sensations they had just experienced their bodies tingled all over with satisfaction. Katara was still underneath him; they were both covered in sweat, and both were still trying to catch their breaths.

Aang lifted himself up to look into her eyes. He glided his index finger over her lower lip and bent down to kiss her. She is an angel he thought to himself as he kissed her tenderly.

"Promise me". She said breaking the kiss.

"Anything"

Grey eyes looking deeply into blue. "We're always going to listen to each other, trust, and be there for one another".

"You have my word, and my heart. We are in separable".

"We're a team; you're a part of me now". She said stroking his Arrow.

"Forever" He bent down to kiss her again.

The stars were their only blanket as they made love once again. Promises and vows were made. Lessons learned, and knowledge gained. To hold in their hearts and souls.

**Please review, your input is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
